The present invention relates to a channelled base member for divider panels, in which a load-bearing support defines a supply passage or channel for electrical cables for supplying items of electrical equipment which are disposed adjacent to the divider panels.
A channelled base member is known, having a supply channel or passage for electrical cables which is closed at the front by a cover portion fixed to the base member either by means of screws or by means of resilient connecting means. That makes the base member rather expensive and gives rise to the risk of the cover portion being lost.